


insecurities

by disasterfeminist



Series: Tyrus Prompts + One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Panic, Insecurities, M/M, The Office References, cyrus is a supportive bf, family photos, i wrote this bc my friend told me to, tj and amber are brother and sister, tj is insecure, tj with glasses!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterfeminist/pseuds/disasterfeminist
Summary: prompt: cyrus finds some of tj's old pictures, and tj gets really embarrassed and insecure.the first of many prompts that my friend bella has given me :)





	insecurities

Cyrus was at the Kippen’s house for dinner, and as soon as they were done eating and had gone in the family room, he began walking around the room looking at everything-more specifically looking for pictures of TJ. He’d seen baby pictures of TJ, obviously, and even some from elementary school, but TJ had pictures from 5th-7th grade on lockdown.

After circling the room like twenty times, Cyrus had finally found what he was looking for.

On the mantle, TJ and Amber’s school pictures from the last three years were displayed.

“Found them!” Cyrus announces happily.

TJ groaned from his place on the couch. 

“How do I not remember you looking like this?”, Cyrus asked, looking closer at the pictures, and pointing at TJ’s sixth and seventh grade pictures.

“What, Underdog?”, TJ asked, getting up to see what Cyrus was pointing at. Once he saw the pictures that Cyrus was looking at, he flipped them over so that the pictures were flipped down. 

“We don’t speak of that time in my life”, TJ said matter-of-factly. 

“Aww come on, Theo! You’ve seen all of my baby pictures. And all of my elementary and middle school pictures”, Cyrus said. 

TJ softened as soon as he heard Cyrus call him “Theo”.

“Okay. But you have to promise to not laugh. And don’t tell Buffy, because she’d never let me here the end of it”, TJ said.

TJ grabbed the two pictures frames, and set them facedown on the coffee table.

“So this was sixth grade”, TJ said, picking up the first picture frame and handing it to Cyrus.

The picture revealed a super young looking TJ. His hair was kind of Dwight Schrute-esque in the picture. He was also wearing a pair of thick black glasses, and he had braces. 

“And this was seventh grade”, TJ said, handing the other frame to Cyrus as well.

In the picture, TJ’s hair was as it is now, and he was wearing the same glasses as the first picture, and he still had braces.

Cyrus studied the pictures closely. At first glance, it barely resembled the boy sitting next to him. But as he looked closer, he could see the resemblance. It also explained a lot. 

It explained why TJ smiled the way he did, like he was insecure to show his teeth or something. Almost like he still had braces. It also explained why, when Cyrus slept over, that TJ would squint a lot at night, right before they went to bed. 

“You were so adorable, I mean you’re still adorable, but I didn’t know you used to have glasses and braces”, Cyrus gushed.

“Yeah, I don’t like those pictures, very much. I mean, Amber was always pretty and for like all of middle school I was known as Amber Kippen’s dorky younger brother”, TJ said. 

“You looked cute, but the Dwight K Schrute hair had to go”, Cyrus said teasingly.

“Fun fact, when I was in sixth grade and Amber was in eighth, we were Dwight and Angela from The Office for Halloween. I mean now, I realize that it was kinda weird, because they were a couple, but it was still a pretty cool costume. My mom even got me prescription glasses that looked like Dwight’s”, TJ said.

“Pictures , now!!”, Cyrus demanded. 

TJ reached over to the bookshelf that was next to the couch and grabbed a photo album. He flipped through it until he found the pictures. He then handed the album to Cyrus. 

“I love this. I want a copy of this picture. It’s so cute. You guys were so creative!”, Cyrus exclaimed.

“Yeah. Cyrus, I’m sorry for freaking out on you when you looked at those pictures. I just don’t like people to see me looking like that. I’m kind of vain, if you haven’t noticed”, TJ said sheepishly.

“No, you don’t have to apologize Teej. I was being invasive anyway. Just...” Cyrus trailed off.

“Yeah?”, TJ asked. 

“Can you wear your glasses around me sometime?”, Cyrus asked, “I mean you don’t even have to wear them to school. Just wear them next time we have a sleepover or something”.

“I’ll go put them on right now”, TJ said.

“Really?”, Cyrus asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah. My contacts are killing me anyway, but I wasn’t planning on taking them out until you left. This actually works better for me”, TJ said.

Cyrus followed TJ up the stairs to his room. Once they were inside his room, TJ grabbed a navy blue leather glasses case and walked into the bathroom. 

“I look like a dork”, TJ said from the bathroom.

“I’m sure you don’t”, Cyrus said, walking into the bathroom. 

TJ was standing there, looking into the mirror. He was wearing a pair of big black glasses with thick lenses.

Once he saw TJ in his glasses, Cyrus melted. 

“You look adorable, Teej!”, Cyrus exclaimed. 

“Really?”, TJ asked insecurely. 

“Yes! You’re my boyfriend and glasses or no glasses, you’re still adorable. And I’m not even lying, I’m like weirdly attracted to you in glasses”, Cyrus said. 

TJ laughed and then hugged Cyrus. 

For some reason, TJ didn’t feel insecure at all, even though he was standing there in his thick, dorky glasses that he hated more than anything.

Cyrus just somehow always knew how to make TJ feel better.


End file.
